


Achilles Winchester

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Achilles adopts the Antichrist, Achilles and Adam are twins, Achilles hates Sam and Dean, Achilles is his true vessel, Achilles misses his mom, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, At least to Achilles, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bashing, Dean Winchester is not the greatest, F/M, Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gabriel is hiding, Gay Male Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jesse has not been forgotten, John Winchester Bashing, Lucifer is RelatableTM, Lucifer is So Done (Supernatural), M/M, Original Character(s), POV Achilles, POV Male Character, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Adam Milligan, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sam Winchester Bashing, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, jesse is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: John had a fourth son. Achilles Milligan-Winchester, Adam's twin brother. Thing is, Achilles hates being a Winchester, and he wants to make them pay one day for what they did to Adam and Kate. But first, you should know his story before you label him a villain.I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I ONLY OWN THE OC ACHILLES WINCHESTER
Relationships: Achilles Milligan & Jesse Turner, Achilles Milligan & John Winchester, Achilles Milligan & Kate Milligan, Achilles Milligan & Tyler Hale, Achilles Milligan (OC) & Adam Milligan, Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Ben Braeden & Jesse Turner, Gabriel/Gabriel's Vessel, Kate Milligan/John Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. It all falls down

_I can say with absolute certainty that you have never heard of me._

_My name is Achilles Milligan-Winchester, but I'd rather just Achilles Milligan._

_I believe, if you are reading this, you've heard of my despicable half-brothers, Sam and Dean, my deadbeat father John and perhaps even my beloved twin brother Adam, but you are confused._

_Y_ _ou do not know who I am or what you are reading._

_Many people have forgotten that even my twin existed, and because of that he still burns with an archangel in the darkest part of hell._

_Well, stranger, welcome to my story._

* * *

Adam sat on my bed watching me pack for college.

"You know, you could help instead of just watching me, dickhead." I suggested, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a suitcase open beside me.

"Nah, more fun to just watch you, ya asshole." He grabbed one of his books and flipped it open.

"Ads, can you toss all my books into a box?" I inquired, folding some tee shirts into a neat pile.

"You could just go shopping for more once we settle in." Adam huffed, doing as I asked.

We were sharing an apartment together since we'd be attending the same college, and we'd been saving up for years to pay rent.

"Did you order the furniture?" I demanded.

"No, Mom did." Adam replied cheerily.

He was going into medical school while I was pursuing Mythology, Theology and Ancient History.

Being named after a Greek demigod gave me an inborn love of myths and lore, although when John showed his face, he attempted to lead me elsewhere, into something 'normal' like what Adam was doing. I refused.

Rebelled.

* * *

Adam went to visit Mom five months after we started college.

He didn't come back, and Mom's friend Officer Hale called me, telling me two men had shown up claiming to be Adam's half brothers, and by relation, mine, and then Adam and our Mom had vanished off the face of the earth, and the men had vanished too.

I dropped out of school, packed up all the shit in our empty house and sold the place.

Tyler Hale, Officer Hale's son and our-my best friend since kindergarten, helped me arranged an empty casket funeral.

Mom and Adam's remains were only enough to say they were dead, not to bury.

Tyler stayed with me the whole time. We'd both lost Adam and Mom.

I tried to avoid people as I prepared to leave town, not even bothering to try calling John or the guys that claimed to be his sons.

"'Chilles, you don't have to go. Dad said you could stay with us." Tyler pleaded.

"I have to go Ty. There are too many memories. I can't stay here." My voice was rough from crying and refusing to speak for the past few days.

Tyler sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Keep in touch. Please." He whispered.

"Of course, Ty." I promised.

He watched me get in my car that I had once shared with my twin and drive away, hellbent on leaving my old life behind. 

* * *

"Achilles Winchester." 

You know, by now I'm used to waking up in an unfamiliar motel room with a hot guy, but for once, I'm not hungover, and I know for a fact I was alone when I went to sleep. Also, nobody calls me Achilles Winchester.

I whipped out a knife that, yes, I usually kept under my pillow, (Hey, when your family is killed by ghouls, you'd have a knife nearby too) and backed up into the wall.

The short man in front of me was cute, with whiskey eyes and golden hair, and a smile that advised me to check my pockets for anything missing.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"Call me Loki." He shrugged, popping a sucker into his mouth.

"Like the Norse Trickster god." I recalled. He grinned.

"You know your stuff." he tilted his head. "I guess you would, being named Achilles."

I slowly lowered my knife. "Okay, what the fuck are you?" 

Recap, yes, I know about the supernatural. Apparently John had a thing for hunting them that he dragged my half brothers (ugh) into, and my lore courses were a really great asset for me.

"I'm a friend." Loki replied after a moment's hesitation. "Look, Achilles, I want to protect you. Your brothers get into a lot of shit, and it got Adam killed. I don't want it to get you killed."

I scoffed. "I've learned that I do better on my own, Loki."

He sighed. "I figured you'd say that." He snapped his fingers and I passed out. 


	2. And suddenly, I'm a Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles finds the Antichrist and decides to keep him, and they start following up on cases the Winchesters have done in the past, collecting strays along the way.

A few weeks later…..

I hadn't seen Loki since that first morning.

I ended up in Alliance, Nebraska, checking up on some weird shit happening there. 

Childhood fantasies and nightmares reported as coming to life definitely classified as Winchester (ugh) level weird, so I tracked everything down to a quaint little house in the center of Alliance, where I spotted a little boy sitting on the porch with a couple action figures in his hand.

I parked my car and got out, pasting a friendly smile on my face.

"Hey buddy. Are your parents home?" I asked him.

He looked up with these big sad eyes and my heart kinda melted. He shook his head, a shy blush on his cheeks.

He held an Iron Man and Captain America action figure, obviously attempting to re-enact the Civil War.

"Can I play with you til they do get home?" I offered.

He seemed to light up and he nodded, holding out the Cap action figure.

"I'm Achilles." I introduced myself as I sat beside him on the steps.

"I'm Jesse." He chirped. 

I was still with Jesse when Sam and Dean arrived. Jesse noticed how I tensed, my heart pounding in my chest and hate taking over.

"Are you his brother?" Dean (the shorter but older one) asked me harshly.

"No." I stood up and held out my hand to him. "Achilles Milligan. This is Jesse. How can we help you?"

Dean shook my hand but Sam tilted his head. "Milligan? Any relation to Adam or Katherine in Minnesota?" The taller one inquired.

"Jesse, how 'bout you go put your toys away?" I ruffled the boy's hair and he shrugged, gathering his avenger figurines and running into the house.

"You didn't answer the question." Sam huffed.

"No. No relation." I lied through my teeth, glaring at them. 

**_AMW~JT~AMW~JT~AMW~JT~AMW_ **

Jesse teleported into my motel room a few hours after I had talked to his adoptive parents. 

He seemed shaken and once I calmed him down a bit, he explained that the Winchesters said he was the Antichrist, a monster, and his mom was a demon and he'd killed her and ran from them, and could he please stay with me because I made him feel safe?

Well, after hearing that, saying no would be child abandonment. 

Jesse stayed with me, and we learned more about his (really cool) powers. We also began searching up cases Sam and Dean had done, and doing brief follow-ups to make sure the people involved were still alright. 

* * *

I met Lucifer a few days before he started the apocalypse. He’d come for Jesse, right to our motel room in Boston. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, kid.” He patronised. 

“Sure. That’s what they all say.” I spat, tightening my hold on my stolen angel blade. “Look, you’re not taking my kid, forget about it.” 

Jesse whimpered behind me, his eyes wide. Fuck, this really was  _ my _ kid now. 

I stepped back in surprise, and so did the Devil, when a short, fierce little ball of rage that I recognized as Loki appeared between us. 

“Leave, Luce.” The trickster spat. 

“Gabriel.” The devil breathed out in surprise and...was that grief? I wasn’t sure. 

“They’re under my protection. He’s  _ mine _ .” I saw the shorter man’s wings flare out, shining a gorgeous gold, the honey feathers shielding me and Jesse. 

Understanding seemed to dawn in Lucifer’s eyes, and he backed down, holding his hands up in surrender. I blinked once, and he had vanished. 

“You okay, kiddo?” Gabriel, not Loki, turned to me, his whiskey eyes genuinely concerned. 

I nodded, speechless, and turned to pick up Jesse. The kid was so tiny, and I could cuddle him against my body easily. “You okay, Jess?” I asked softly. He shook his head, his fists gathering handfuls of my shirt. 

“Thank you.” I murmured to Lo-Gabriel. He smiled sadly. 

“Anytime, kiddo.” 

* * *

Years of following Sam and Dean occurred after that, and Jesse and I were joined by two little boys named Lucas and Oliver, a baby amazon girl that happened to be my niece named Emma, and my nephew, Ben Braeden, Dean’s son. 

According to Gabriel, who had  _ not _ died at the hands of his big brother, I should kick-start the Milligan Home for Supernatural Strays. It was tempting sometimes, sure, but then there were other times. 

“No way! Jupiter is way cooler than Zeus!” Oliver protested adamantly. 

“But Jupiter is just a rip-off of Zeus.” Ben pointed out with a frown. 

I groaned, trying to keep my eyes on the road. 

Jesse, Lucas, and Oliver sat in the very backseat, with Emma behind me and Ben beside her, the oldest boy twisted around in his seat to argue with Oliver. We had a dodge grand caravan, and our “home base”, as Emma put it, was in San Francisco. 

Emma had her earbuds in, and Lucas and Jesse were watching a movie together. Ollie and Ben were debating, Ben’s eyes glittering with mischief at his little brother. 

“Aww, they’re adorable.” Gabriel smirked, appearing in the seat beside me. 

I sighed, not even glancing at the archangel. “Gabe, we talked about this.” I reminded him. 

“I know.” Gabe pouted. “Also, boys, the Greek gods adapted to the Roman ways. Zeus gets a headache and poof, he’s suddenly Jupiter, same with Poseidon to Neptune, Hades to Pluto, Hera to Juno, etcetera.” 

I felt my lips curl into a small smile. Gabriel was the oldest being around these days, and he was always willing to answer any questions or prove their theories. 

“The Greeks are more fun to hang out with, but the Romans are more reliable with serious stuff. Mars is better than Ares, Jupiter is more patient than Zeus, Pluto has a better rep than Hades. Apollo is the only one who is the same either way, because the Romans just gave him control of the sun, so Helios was forgotten. The only Roman god that hates being Roman is Athena slash Minerva, for good reason. They insulted her, and took away her title of War Goddess.” 

The boys were staring wide-eyed, listening with rapt attention. I chuckled, turning onto a backroad. 

“Where are we going, Mom?” Jesse piped up at last. 

“Home, Jess.” I told him, my heart becoming heavy with nostalgia. 

“But we just left home?” Emma tilted her head. 

“A different home, sweetie.” Gabe smiled gently. 

“A different home?” Jesse echoed. 

I barely glanced at the _Welcome to Windom_ sign, my fingers tightening on the wheel. "Relax, 'Chilles." Gabe soothed. 

"I'm okay." I breathed out, navigating the familiar streets with ease. 

"Alright guys, I want you on your best behavior." I parked the car on the side of the road and twisted to look each of them in the eyes. "My friend's name is Tyler and he's letting us stay with him, so please be good." 

They each nodded, Ben, Jesse and Emma giving me a vocal "yes" before I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. 

Gabriel followed suit, and we went around to the trunk to grab the bags. 

"You sure you're okay?" Gabriel asked softly. 

"I am. I promise." I assured him. And I was. 

Tyler had become deputy since I'd last seen him, and he had a foster daughter, Adaline. I'd called him regularly after taking Jesse in, and finally I agreed to visit with the minions. 

"What could possibly go wrong?" I grinned at Gabe. 

He raised his eyebrows. "You jinxed it." he deadpanned.


End file.
